


Pokemon fic 1

by DoctorGiratina



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGiratina/pseuds/DoctorGiratina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imported from the DoctorGiratina Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon fic 1

__

_The alarm went off signalling the start of the day. The girl stirred a bit before muttering to herself and finally acknowledging the sound._

"Argh I need to stop staying up so late" I mumbled as the alarm continued to blare in the background. Continuing to ignore my alarm and hoping it would automatically shut off soon like it was supposed to, I sat up in bed and stretched my limbs. I heard our family Poochyena pawing his way through the hall outside my room before his dopey face popped in.

"Hey, you dork. Come here." I called to him with a lazy smile spreading across my face.

The little furball, named Abacus (or Abby for short), jumped up right into my arms. He was quite old but never showed his age. He was around five years older than me and I had recently turned 15, making him about 20.

Pokemon are strange creatures. We still don't know enough about them to explain Abby's age and vitality combined.

I continued to pet Abby until my alarm finally did shut off about 30 seconds later and then I got up and stretched again, more thoroughly before grabbing my hair brush and brushing my hair as I walked to the kitchen to find some breakfast, Abby following closely behind.

Finding the fruit hoops cereal in the cabinet and a fresh jug of Moo-moo milk in the fridge, I make myself some cereal. I always thought the chatot on the box of fruit hoops looked wildly unhappy with life but it always seemed to be just me who thought so.

"I guess you might want some of these?" I ask Abby before dropping a few pieces of the cereal on the floor for him. He gobbles the hoops up as fast as he can and begins sniffing for more immediately.

I drop a few more pieces before getting interrupted by the phone ringing.

Since no one else seems to be up yet, I grab it and answer it with my mouth still full of cereal.

"Hello?" My voice comes out muffled and I accidentally spit some cereal on the floor which Abby also cleans up.

"Hello! I'm Professor Pine from the Pokemon society. I'm calling because according to our list, a child in the house is eligible for the trainer program!" A woman excitedly began explaining to me as I chewed my breakfast. "The trainer program provides youth 15 and up with a chance to become efficient Pokemon battlers and provides a great opportunity for personal development and growth. We will provide each child with their very own starter Pokemon to train and a bag as well as a town map for your designated region. It's a great growth opportunity for all involved and who knows? Maybe your child will be the new Pokemon champion!"

I swallow my mouthful of cereal before responding to the nice woman. "That means I can get my very own Pokemon? That's exciting! Sign me up!"

"Oh. I'd love to but I'll need to speak to your parents first." There was a tiny pause before she continued. "I'm sorry. I just assumed you were the adult of the house."

I ran to my parents room immediately and woke them up before pushing the phone in their face.

"Hello?" My mother said in her half awake state. A few minutes later, my mother seemed to finally wake up enough to form coherent sentences. "I'm sorry but the answer is no."

There was a short pause while my heart ripped in two before my mother added "the answer is no. My child simply is not ready for that level of responsibility, nor is she prepared to go on a journey by herself. And before you spout off that bullshit about how she 'won't really be alone because she will have her Pokemon' explain to me how a weak little starter will be able to protect her if she runs into some big thug who wants to kill her."

I ran out of the room at this point, not caring to hear the rest. Returning to the kitchen, I found Abby eating my cereal but I couldn't find it in me to care. I ran outside and sat at the base of the big pine tree at the far end or our yard trying to figure out how I could possibly change my mothers mind.

A few minutes later, Abby came out looking for me. I grabbed him and held him tight trying to decide what to do when an idea came to my mind.

What if I just took Abby and went out on my own? He's probably stronger than the starters are and we already had a bond.

I went for a walk around town picking Oran and Leppa berries for my upcoming adventure before returning home and seeking out Abby's pokeball.

I had to be careful that my parents didn't see. It wasn't hard since they were too busy ignoring my existence to care. I showed Abby where his pokeball was so I could just send him to fetch it before we left and then began packing a few other things into my bag. The entire day was now shot but that's okay because I planned on leaving the next morning anyway.

Supper was a cold, silent meal. No one said a word and I slipped away as soon as I was finished. No staying up late tonight.

Of course, by 1 AM it was clear that didn't happen. I would just have to be tired on my journey because I wasn't going to risk leaving too late.

It was probably around 2:30 by the time I did finally fall asleep. I dreamt of meeting the mighty dragons of space and time that night. There was also a really strange shadow Pokemon that I couldn't make out. Oh well.

_The alarm went off at 5:10 AM. Today was the day she would run away. What would her parents say? She couldn't find it in her to care as she turned her clock off and snuck out with her childhood pet trailing behind..._


End file.
